Snapped Out Of It
by reika527
Summary: Suigetsu elaborates on how to cure a depressed Uchiha. Suigetsu/Sasuke fic, told in the first person from Suigetsu's perspective. Some slight spoilers for recent manga chapters. Definite M rating. Oneshot.


Raven's wing black hair cascading across his face, obscuring from view eyes of exactly the same hue, the darkness of his featur

Raven's wing black hair cascading across his face, obscuring from view eyes of exactly the same hue, two perfectly matches pieces of obsidian that could easily ignite to fiery ruby, the darkness of his features emphasizing the pallor of his flesh, just as his pale skin emphasized the dark. Until the wind blew the hair back, exposing him to the determined rays of sunshine that, having just awoken, had begun their search for something to shine upon. Rifling through the dirty white shirt waiting passively at his feet to be worn again, tentatively feeling out the cloak that laid beside it with decidedly less gusto, in the end the sun chose correctly. It chose to shine on him. Hell, who wouldn't?

Poetic shit like that.

Well, perhaps not the last bit. All I know is that Uchiha Sasuke looks good brooding. Had he been either seated or standing in or on the edge of a moor, the picture would have been complete. Seated atop a craggy boulder, one of many located in this barren, wind-swept valley, the effect was somewhat diminished. Or perhaps not. The melancholy that he felt, all too easy to read in a face that ordinarily betrayed nothing, was reflected in all aspects of this desolate location, what aspects there were. But that's something for a real poet to figure out. Aside from some stubby plants of an unknown and obviously very stubborn variety, to have survived in this inhospitable atmosphere, I doubt there was any life at all in the valley. And aside from me and Sasuke of course, and the rest of our little team, though they were technically about ten miles, the distance of half a good job or so for our ordinarily illustrious leader, the second-to-last of the Uchihas, in a slightly more amiable location.

Team. The word leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Our little band is the exception, not the rule. Most teams, all of the others I've come across in my years, are nothing more than crutches. Unfortunately, I can't claim those words. Some time ago, back when this had all just begun, those words had come directly from the mouth of Uchiha Sasuke. Back when he was saying more than monosyllables, not counting orders given in battle because he didn't have much of a choice about that. If he could have, Sasuke would have beamed the thoughts right into our respective brains, those of us that _have_ them, that is, courtesy of the shiny new touch-ups to his sharingan, but that would have required about the equivalent of an ounce of his concentration. And while he rarely actually needs to, Sasuke-kun likes to devote his entire attention to the battle at hand unless absolutely necessary.

By "this" I of course mean the creation of our... Association. I'm not going to say _the_ word again. Though in name we are currently technically a faction of Akatsuki, with robes and rings and all, but I don't foresee that lasting for much longer. That crazy uncle or whatever the hell Madara is to Sasuke is hiding something: we can all feel it. Once our young Uchiha sniffs out what the secret is, he's not going to be pleased. Baths of blood all around displeased, not just depressed displeased. It's going to be spectacular. Hebi, Taka, whatever name we're given, we're not the typical… Group. Because none of us are typical in the slightest. We're a raving lunatic that gets stronger as we get madder, in both senses of the word. We're the equivalent of a chakra bloodhound with a wicked right hook. We're a bloodthirsty outcast with a past as murky as the ocean during a storm. We're an avenger that's been living a lie getting closer and closer to the edge. Together, we're us. And as much as we annoy each other and even hate each other at times, we help each other too. In ways that I can't even begin to comprehend but that I can feel, same as I can feel lies and secrets and danger and all of that.

Which is why I'm here now. Juugo and Karin have been dancing around our leader for days, quite literally in some cases, trying to figure out how to fix him. Since the fight with his brother he hasn't been right. It doesn't make any sense to me. Family's meant to be fought: anyone brave enough not to turn tail and run is meant to be fought, in my book. Then again, I've never actually killed someone that had given up to his entire future all to protect me. Maybe that's what the problem is, not so much that it's his brother, but I don't know. Whatever the case may be, enough is enough. Juugo and Karin have tried all sorts of useless crap to try and cheer him up, but I know better. Sasuke isn't going to snap out of his melancholy mood on his own; even if they keep acting nice to him He needs to be snapped out of it. And because I guess I care about him a bit, and because I just love smacking the guy around, I'm the perfect person for the job. Perfect creature. Got to be accurate, I suppose.

Had he wanted to avoid it, he could of. The punch made a nice impression in his pale cheek. I saw it in his eyes, those lightning fast eyes. Registering the oncoming attack before I'd even raised my hand halfway, tensing slightly to flinch away at the last second, then instead bracing himself and remaining completely still as my fist connected with his face. As I'd expected, he said nothing, just gave me a "what the hell" look, only a lot cooler than the usual one, him being an Uchiha and all. The second time I attempted to hit him, he grabbed my fist with one hand, my bicep with the other. Using the leverage he'd mistakenly given me, I hauled his Uchiha ass up, a moment later realizing that the grab hadn't been a mistake when his hard head cracked against mine. Interesting move, I've got to admit, and rather painful.

A steady stream of blood dribbled from my lip, the same color as the eyes that stared coldly into mine. It's always irked me a bit that he's a little bit taller than me. Holding my eyes with his, Sasuke leaned forward to lick the blood. Hematolagniac. If that's even a word. I won't deny that his tongue felt good, so good in fact that I invited it into my mouth. Neither of us were surprised that the other was good at kissing. Virgins didn't last for long in Otogakure. Locating his cursed seal with my lips, an easy enough task as Sasuke was already shirtless, I lapped at the area, knowing from Juugo that it was quite sensitive. Not that I'd ever done this with Juugo! With his condition, it's still way too risky, though he's certainly improved since we first freed him. Perhaps some day... But he told me that cursed seals are very sensitive in a pleasurable way. I think he knew what I was up to when I snuck out of our tent this morning shortly after our leader left.

From the way the Uchiha moaned and writhed, I quickly discerned that Juugo hadn't been exaggerating. After a moment of fumbling, he got my pants down around my ankles, then his own as well. Pulling away from me with obvious reluctance, Sasuke bent over the rock that he'd previously been seated upon, bracing himself with it as well as displaying himself to me. Before he did, I got a good look at his cock. Very, very nice. And fortunately only slighter larger than my own. It's always uncomfortable when there's a serious discrepancy in size, whether yours is bigger or smaller.

"I like it fast. I like it hard. If you can't give me what I like, then get the fuck away."

Never one to beat around the bush, that Sasuke. Despite his words, I could tell that he really wanted this. Something in his tone, or maybe I was just projecting my own desire. It didn't matter: I like fast and hard too. Presuming that he'd rather skip the stretching but not willing to give it up completely for fear of bringing back memories, both his, and mine I took care of that formality hastily and efficiently and thrust in without further ado. This position made it easy to stimulate his cursed seal with my tongue and teeth as we fucked. I let him deal with his own dick. Personally I never let a first time partner handle my junk the first time with screw, especially if I know that they're dangerous. It never hurts to be careful, and it can _really_ hurt if you're not. It didn't take long for both of us to climax, Sasuke before me, his cum splattering on his hands and the helpful boulder, mine splashing onto his ass and back because I pulled out just before reaching my peak.

That evening, Sasuke announced that we were all going to do some discrete research on his newly discovered relative. Sometimes, people need to be snapped. Or fucked by someone as talented as me, Suigetsu of the Bloody Sword. Maybe we'll do it again sometime.


End file.
